Los chicos nuevos
by PhantomN3twork
Summary: ¡Tres alumnos nuevos llegan a la academia Fumizuki! Como era de esperarse, acaban en la clase F y conocen a un grupo de chicos con los que tendrán divertidas aventuras. Advertencia: OCs, el fic se ubica después del final de la primera temporada, ni los OVAs ni la segunda temporada tienen relación alguna con la historia


¡Hooola! :D Después de MUCHA inactividad, su escritor (no) favorito regresa a ustedes con un nuevo fic :D. El fic de hoy básicamente surgió de una conversación con unas amigas mientras veía Baka to Test. Disfruten:

Disclamer: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen (las cosas que haría si me perteneciera), son propiedad de Kenji Inoue.

Clase 1: Yo, los idiotas y la primera clase

Era otro día en la Academia Fumizuki, los idiotas de la clase F se encontraban, como siempre, haciendo idioteces, Yuuji Sakamoto, el representante de la clase, pensaba en una nueva estrategia para vencer a la clase A, las dos chicas de la clase, Minami Shimada y Misuki Himeji hablaban tranquilas, por otro lado Yoshii Akihisa y Hideyoshi Kinoshita hacían lo mismo, sentado frente a la ventana se encontraba Kouta ''Mirón'' Tsuchiya, sacándole fotos a las chicas que pasaban por ahí. Todo era tranquilo hasta que se abrió la puerta de repente, todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a un chico y dos chicas que no habían visto nunca.

-Emm… ¿Hola?- Dijo el chico, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-Hola chico nuevo- Saludó el representante de la clase –Yuuji Sakamoto, soy el representante- Se presentó mientras extendía su mano

-Enzo Fukasawa- Respondió el desconocido mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrojo –Un gusto-

-El gusto es mío, siempre es bueno conocer a un nuevo estudiante- Dijo Yuuji -¿Y quiénes son ellas?- Preguntó señalando a las dos chicas que estaban detrás de Enzo

-Ah, lo siento. Ellas son Ruki y Pao- Respondió presentando a sus amigas

-Hola- Saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo con sonrisas en la cara

-Rukiuga Asami- Se presentó una de las chicas, de cabello purpura y ojos del mismo color con un busto del mismo tamaño que el de Himeji

-Un gusto Rukiuga- Respondió Yuuji con una sonrisa

-Paola Jun- Se presentó la otra, de cabello negro y ojos marrones

-Bien, fue un gusto conocerlos, espero que les agrade el lugar, cualquier pregunta que tengan me la hacen a mí- Exclamó Yuuji mientras volvía a trazar su estrategia

Los chicos pasaron alegres al salón, aunque su alegría no duró mucho, pues se dieron cuenta de que sus sillas eran tatamis y sus mesas eran cajas de cartón.

-Yuuji… ¿Por qué tenemos cajas de cartón en lugar de mesas y tatamis en lugar de sillas?- Preguntó Enzo al pelirrojo

-Si… Resulta que antes teníamos ''cosas mejores'', pero perdimos un E.I.B con los de la clase A y tuvimos que cambiarlas por esto- Respondió

-¿E.I.B?- Preguntó el nuevo

-Examen de Invocación de Batalla ¿No sabías de eso?-

-Ah, eso, si nos habían hablado de eso antes. Supongo que lo olvidé.-

Enzo se acercó a sus nuevos compañeros, Akihisa y Hideyoshi, y se unió a su conversación.

-Hola, soy Enzo Fukasawa- Saludó -¿Qué hacen?-

-Hablábamos un poco- Respondió Hideyoshi –Mi nombre es Hideyoshi Kinoshita-

-Un gusto ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Preguntó mirando a Akihisa

-Yoshii Akihisa, un gusto- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Un gusto conocerte ¿Y quién es ella?- Preguntó mientras veía a Minami –Se ve linda-

-¿Linda? Pero si es totalmente plana ¡AH! ¡MI PIERNA! ¡VAS A QUEBRARLA!- Gritó Akihisa mientras Minami le aplicaba una llave de lucha después de escuchar aquel comentario sobre el tamaño de su busto

-¡Wow! ¡Suéltalo!- Gritó Enzo mientras trataba de liberar a Akihisa, sin embargo Hideyoshi lo detuvo

-Descuida, es algo normal- Le dijo

-¿Normal que una chica le aplique una llave de lucha a un chico? Este lugar es algo raro- Dijo impresionado

-Tienes razón, es un lugar algo raro, pero te acostumbras- Respondió Hideyoshi

Por otro lado se encontraban Pao y Ruki hablando con Himeji.

-¿En serio vienen de México?- Preguntó Himeji sorprendida

-Si- Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Yo soy mexicana pero mi madre es japonesa- Dijo Pao

-Yo también soy de México pero mis padres son japoneses que vivían allí- Dijo Ruki

-¡Qué bien!- Dijo Himeji mientras aplaudía de alegría –Que lindo es conocer gente de otros países- Agregó con una sonrisa

-Sí, nos emocionó mucho venir a Japón- Dijeron las dos con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué hay de su amigo Enzo? ¿De dónde es el?- Preguntó la chica de cabello rosa

-Él es de Argentina, nos conocimos hace mucho cuando se mudó a México con su familia- Respondió Ruki

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bien!- Dijo Himeji saltando de alegría en su tatami

De vuelta con Enzo y sus nuevos amigos, Akihisa ya es encontraba ''bien'' y Minami había acabado con su ataque.

-Aún no me dijiste su nombre- Le decía Enzo a Akihisa, quien se recuperaba del ataque

-Minami Shimada- Contestó

-Parece que se enoja fácil- Dijo Enzo

-Solo lo hace con Akihisa- Dijo Hideyoshi –Rara vez lo hace con el resto de nosotros-

-Entiendo- Contestó Enzo

-¡Enzo! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Preguntó Yuuji

-¡Voy!- Respondió Enzo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Yuuji -¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Qué tan bueno eres planeando ataques?- Preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Enzo de nuevo

-Tendremos un E.I.B con los de la clase A mañana- Respondió Yuuji

-Entendido, veré lo que puedo hacer- Contestó el argentino

Bueno, ahí termina mi primer cap, espero que les haya gustado el fic y dejen reviews ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
